Now You See Me
by StoryGal85
Summary: My first stand alone, Simon and Simon story. When Rick and AJ wake up in a dungeon they have to try and solve the case with only their memories to help them.
1. Chapter 1

Simon and Simon: Now You See Me...

Throbbing pain...that was the first thing he felt. A deep throbbing pain in his head. He groaned and reached up to feel a large gash caked with blood on his temple. He groaned again and tried to open his eyes. They were swollen shut and he a tiny slit was all he could manage. It took a bit for his eyes to focus. Through his swollen eyelids he saw a grey stone wall. That was all he could make out. With an effort he tried to sit up. Restraints on his wrists and ankles prevented such an action. The confusion he had been feeling up to this point began to give way to panic. What was going on?! Why was he chained up and who had hit him?! Realizing that panicking would only make things worse he swallowed hard and forcibly calmed his breathing. Once he felt like he could once again try and make sense of his situation he tried opening his eyes again. As before he saw grey stone walls...but just off to his right, a small grating. It was low down on the wall. It looked to be a vent of somekind. Tugging at the chains he felt their thickness and knew breaking them would be impossible. He began to mentally check himself out. As he had initially noticed his head hurt badly. He felt bruises and cuts on his face and arms...had he been fighting with someone? Why was he here? As he concentrated on trying to remember what had happened to him he heard faint music...tinny music like...like...a circus! That was it! He had been at a circus! He closed his eyes and relaxed, allowing the memory of the music to take him back.

12 hours earlier:

"Come on, AJ," Rick Simon pleaded with his brother, "It's supposed to be the greatest magic show in the US."

AJ shook his head and strode ahead through the tents and boots that made up the largest traveling circus in North America, "No!" He said firmly but without malice, "We are here to meet with a client, not to see a magic show."

Rick frowned, "I know that AJ but we have never had a client meet us at a circus before. Let's enjoy it! I haven't actually visited a circus since...well I don't know how long it's been...that's how long it's been!" He cried, stepping in front of his brother and cutting him off.

The younger Simon halted and met his older brother's eyes, "Look, you know I like magic as much as you do but we do not have time. We are supposed to be in the big top by 6:00pm and it's 5:45 now."

"Alright," Rick grumbled, "But one day you'll be sorry you missed this opportunity."

AJ laughed, "We'll see about that."

With that the two brothers made their way to the big top and quickly found their seats. Rick bought a bag of popcorn from a passing vendor and leaned back in his seat. "So, how're we supposed to recognize this client?" He popped a few kernels into his mouth.

AJ leaned over and snatched some of the salty snack and began munching, "He is going to find us. He paid for our tickets, remember? He knows the seat numbers."

Rick switched the popcorn to his other hand so that AJ couldn't reach it, "When is he supposed to show?"

"During the second act," AJ said, casually reaching around Rick and jerking the bag of popcorn out of his hands.

"Hey!" Rick grabbed for the bag and ripped it down the middle sending popcorn all over the woman sitting in front of him. She stood and turned to face him, her eyes filled with anger.

"This is my best dress!" She hissed, "And now, thanks to you jerks it is covered in grease stains!"

AJ smiled apologetically, "I am very sorry, Ma'am. How can we make this right?"

"You can start by moving to a different seat!"

Rick looked at AJ who met his eyes, "Uh, ya see, Ma'am, we can't do that. We are meeting a friend here and he is never going to find us in this crowd if we move."

The irate lady leaned forward slightly, her teeth bared in a snarl, "That is not my problem."

Rick's brow furrowed as a look of anger swept over his features, "Look, Lady! We are sorry about ruining your dress but we have apologized and that's all you're going to get from us, is that clear?"

AJ placed a hand on Rick's shoulder and drew him back, "I am sorry, Ma'am for my brother's rudeness. What he meant to say is if you will send us a bill and give us your address we will mail you a check to cover any damages incurred to your dress." He said diplomatically as he slipped one of their P.I. cards into her hand.

Rick's mouth dropped open but he sat down, arms crossed. The lady sniffed haughtily at him then turned to AJ and handed him a card of her own, "There, that is my address. You will hear from me soon!" And with that she turned and after brushing the remaining popcorn out of her seat she sat down, indignantly.

AJ sat too and then punched his brother's arm, "Now look what you've done!" He whispered. "You are always getting into trouble."

Rick's eyes widened and he punched AJ back, "It wasn't me who stole the popcorn, it was you!"

"Shut up, the both of ye!" A man shouted at them from two rows above, "The show's startin'!"

Rick and AJ both crossed their arms and turned to face the center ring where a man in a flashy sequined suit and top hat was stepping up onto a small platform. He raised a megaphone to his lips and began to expound on the wonders of the show the audience was about to see. He went on about elephants and lipizaners, tightrope walkers and trapeze artists but one announcement caught Rick's attention.

"Tonight, Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight you will be given a special treat," the ringmaster said mysteriously, "Tonight you shall witness the greatest performance of magic on earth! You shall see fascinating, unexplainable things that will boggle your mind!"

As the description continued a small voice whispered to the Simons from directly behind them, "I am your contact. The heat's on and this place isn't safe. Meet me out behind the elephant pen after the show!"

"We could get you out of here now," AJ started to say but when he turned, the seat behind them was empty.

"What should we do?" AJ asked his brother.

Rick thought for a moment then turned back to the ring, "We meet his as requested, after the show. But for now we enjoy it. We have no idea what our client looks like or what is going on. So we just sit tight and wait."

AJ nodded, "Alright."

"I need two volunteers from the audience please!" The magician cried from the center ring. In the short time the brother's attention had been distracted a stage had been erected and a large box had been wheeled out onto it. A tall thin man in a cape stood near it. He smiled as nearly every hand in the tent shot up, all wishing for a chance to participate in a magic show. The magician's eyes roamed over the crowd until he stopped on Rick and AJ. "You two!" He shouted, "You two fine young men will be perfect. Come on down!"

AJ shook his head politely and remained sitting. Rick stood and began heading down the bleachers. AJ caught his sleeve, "What are you doing?"

Rick grinned, "Having some fun, come on!"

AJ shook his head again but the crowd had begun to cheer and clap, all eyes on him. With a sigh or resignation the blonde man stood and made his way down to the center ring beside his brother. "I hope he doesn't have us do anything embarrassing!" He hissed at Rick who smiled and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Don't worry so much, AJ."

The magician walked over to them and began to explain the trick. One of the brothers would step inside the box while the other behind a curtain. The curtain had four sides so it would block him from view. With a sigh, AJ stepped into the box. Rick grinned and went behind the curtain. The magician began a long string of "magic" words and then he gestured wildly at the box. A puff of smoke obscured the door for a moment but when it cleared the box was empty! The crowd cheered and the magician repeated the incantation and then with a puff of smoke the curtains were drawn back to show that the second Simon was gone as well.

That was it! He had stepped into the box and then he had felt the floor drop out from under him! He had been slugged and tied and that was the last thing he remembered. 'Well now you know what brought you here. But why are you all beat up? And what happened to Rick?' AJ's mind raced. He had last seen his brother when the door to his box had been closed...was he ok? Was he here somewhere?

"Rick!" He called out, "Rick, are you here?"

A muffled groan answered him.

"Rick! Is that you?!"

"I think so..." Came the faint reply.

AJ turned his head, trying to decipher where the voice was coming from. He realized it was coming from the grating he had seen aerlier. They must be in two different cells. As relieved as he was to know where his brother was, AJ couldn't help but be a bit frightened that they were separated.

"Are you badly hurt?" AJ shouted, and then winced as the effort caused another wave of pain to wash over him.

"I feel like a piñata," Rick said dryly. "You?"

"The same."

"Do you know where we are?"

AJ struggled to open his eyes further, there was light in the room. Daylight, not artificial so there had to be a window...he twisted his head from side to side, ignoring the stabs of pain at the movement. He spotted the window off to his left. A tiny, barred opening that looked out onto rolling green hills. There were no there buildings in sight and no familiar landmarks however. "No, I can see out a window in here but I don't recognize anything."

Rustling came from the grating as Rick too -looked around at his cell, "Why'd you get the room with the view?" He mock-complained. "No windows in here."

"I don't here any traffic noise either, so we must be out in the country."

"Yeah, I think you're right," Rick was silent for a few moments before speaking again, "Who do you think did this to us?"

"I was hoping you'd know," AJ admitted.

"What can you remember?"

"I remember the circus...the magic act...falling through the floor and getting clobbered. You?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember all that and an interrogation."

"Interrogation?" AJ asked in surprise, he could recall nothing of an interrogation. But as he frowned he felt the bruises on his face. That's how he got beat up. "What did they want?"

"That's the odd part," Rick said, "They kept asking about the papers and asking where Algernon was. Don't you remember?"

AJ thought back, "No," he said at length. "I can't seem to remember any of that."

"I am not surprised, they hit you pretty hard. They thought they'd killed you for a bit there."

AJ closed his eyes, even they ached dully. "So how are we going to get out of here?"

"I am worried about them," Cecilia Simon said to Lieutenant Brown as she sat across his desk from him.

The man listened and nodded, his warm brown eyes full of concern. He had known the Simon brothers for several years and he knew they could get into all kinds of trouble. He knew they could be laying low to avoid said trouble too but they would never let their mother down. "And you say they were supposed to be at your house for breakfast early this morning?" He asked.

The little woman nodded, "Yes we were going out on the boat to do a little fishing and they promised to be at the house by 5:00 am so that we could get an early start. I know that Rick likes to sleep late so I didn't worry until 7 o'clock came and went without a sign of them."

Lieutenant Brown leaned forward with his chin on his hands, "Any I idea where they might have gone?"

Cecilia shook her head, "I know they were supposed to meet a client last night, but I am not sure where. I went by AJ's house but their beds hadn't been slept in. They never came home last night."

Brown could see the fear in the lady's eyes, he took one of her hands in his, "We are gonna find them, ok?"

She nodded and tried to smile, "I know you will do everything you can."

Brown smiled and stood, escorting Mrs. Simon to the door, "You go home and stay near the phone. I will call you as soon as I know anything." For a moment she looked as if she might argue with him but she thought better of it and left the precinct. Brown watched her go and then grabbed his jacket. "Come with me!" He called to two uniformed cops awaiting assignment. There had to be a trail and the best possible place to start was the Simon's office. 'What have you two gotten yourselves into?'


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Algernon...who do you think that is?" AJ mused aloud.

Rick shrugged then winced, dislocated shoulder, good to know.

"You ok?" AJ asked, hearing a moan from the other cell.

"I think my shoulder is out of place," Rick said grimly.

AJ felt like screaming, "Who did this to us?!"

"I don't know," Rick said soothingly, "calm down and let's work through this. What do we have?"

AJ swallowed hard and closed his eyes, trying to remember as much as possible from the previous day, "Ok we have the circus..."

"Algernon and someone who wants him bad..." Rick added.

"Could this have something to do with our client?" AJ speculated.

Rick thought for a moment, "Hey, AJ...do you remember when our client spoke to us?"

AJ nodded, "Yeah, it was before the first act which was strange."

"Not just that, do you remember what he said?"

AJ frowned, "Something like it wasn't safe so he wanted to meet us after the circus."

"But it's what he called himself that was odd, he said he was our 'contact', not client."

AJ thought back, "You're right, he did say contact. Why do you think that is?"

"Well either he made a slip of the tongue, or we just stepped into a hornet's nest."

Lieutenant Brown quickly scanned the office, it had been tossed. Drawers were pulled out and emptied, papers scattered everywhere. Glass vases and windows had been smashed, the blinds pulled completely out and ripped to shreds. Brown turned to his two men, Elliott and Worsley, "Alright, this looks to me like a professianal search. See how anyplace something may have been hidden has been destroyed?" The two men nodded. "It looks to me like our boys bit off more than they could chew. Start looking for anything that might explain where they went. I am going to AJ's house to see if I can beat our thugs to some clues as to what's going on here." With that Brown ran down the stairs and jumped into his car. As he sped off he felt his heart racing, this was bad.

Cecilia opened the last drawer in AJ's desk at his house. Her search for clues had turned up nothing so far. She looked over the papers then shut it with a bang. Still nothing to explain where her two sons were. She leaned back in the big chair and looked out the window. Below she could see a young couple headed for the beach, hands entwined as they walked. She shook her head, people watching wasn't going to help find her boys. Her eyes roamed over the top of the desk, looking for anything she may have missed in her previous search. Her eyes stopped on a small notepad. Of course! Eagerly she snatched up a pencil and lightly began to rub the side of the lead on the top piece of paper. As she did a message began to appear as the lead covered the smooth parts of the paper leaving white letters from the indentation of the note AJ had taken the day before. Cecilia stopped as she reached the bottom of the page and then looked over the message. It said simply, _Meet at circus, 6:00pm_. The noise of a car engine cut through her thoughts and without hesitation she shoved the paper in her pocket andwent down the back stairs out of the house. As she casually walked past the house on the sidewalk out back she glanced inside and saw three figures in ski masks. Quickening her step she almost ran to the nearest payphone. The dispatcher directed her call to the two-way in Town's patrol car.

"This is Town, Cecilia is that you?"

Cecilia cast fervent glances back towards the house, "Yes. Please come to AJ's house. There are men inside..."

Town cut her off, "I am on my way now, are you a sfae distance away?"

Cecilia looked around and saw a small coffee shop a hundred paces down the riverwalk. "I am walking down to the coffee shop near the house. I have some information I got from the house before the men showed up."

"Good, stay there. I am radioing for back up and I will see you soon. Whatever you do do not go back to the house."

Cecilia felt a shudder run through her, "Do you think they're alive?" She asked, her voice breaking.

Town's voice softned, "If these guys are still looking for something chances are they haven't killed the boys. They want something from them. We just need to figure out what that is."

"Please hurry," Cecilia said, the she hung up the phone and started for the shop.

"Do you hear something?" Rick asked.

AJ closed his eyes and listened, the faint sound of footsteps reached his ears, "Someone's coming."

"That's what I was afraid of," Rick agreed.

AJ heard the steps grow louder, then a door creaked on it's hinges and voices came from his brother's cell.

"Ready to talk now, Simon?"

"What do you want to know?" Rick's voice came through the grateing and AJ could almost see the look of defiance on his face.

"I think you know, Mr Simon," the voice said menacingly. "Where's Algernon and the files?"

"Look, Fellas, I think you have the wrong guys here. You see me and my brother are Private Investigators. We were at the circus to meet a client when you guys snatched us. We know nothing of any Algernon or these files you are looking for."

"Now, now, Mr Simon, I think you do know what I am asking for. You and your brother are Algernon's contacts. I saw him speak to you at the circus. Now where is he hiding?!"

AJ could hear chains clanking and the sound of a chair's legs scraping across the floor. A groan from his brother had him guessing they were sitting him up in a chair. He winced in sympathy, he knew how badly a dislocated joint felt.

"That shoulder looks painful, Mr Simon. My boy here can help you with that." The interrogater's voice said with a hint of amusement evident in it. AJ had to fight back a scream of his own when his brother yelled out in anguish. "There, isn't that better?" The leader's voice asked in mock sympathy.

"Depends on what you call 'better'", Rick forced out through gritted teeth. "I think it's back in place now."

"Oh good," the voice asked again, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "We really do not wish to cause you any further pain...but we will until you give us what we want."

"Look, I can't tell you what I don't know. As I said before, my brother and I were meeting a client at the circus. We had no idea what the case was even about yet. If it was this Algernon fella you guys keep asking about then we can't help you. That was the only time we spoke outside of his request for a meet and we necer saw him."

The voice chuckled, "We will see about that. I will give you some time to think. In the meantime I think we will pay your brother a visit."

"Wait!" Rick shouted, "He knows less than I do. He was just there with me, he never even spoke to this Algernon guy..."

The interrogater laughed menacingly, "I think you may have something more to say to us when we return."

AJ cringed, now it was his turn to be tortured. He wished he had told Brown where they were going before they left.

"And you saw them leave?" Brown was asking the stage magician, Horatio Banner. He had raced to the Simon's house after recieving Cecilia's call but had arrived just as the criminal's car was pulling out. He tried to follow but lost them in traffic. He had an APB out on the license plate but no further information had come in yet. He then met the Simon's mother at the coffee shop and read the note she had recovered. After making her promise to stay home this time he had gone to the only circus in town and begun questioning people until he found a witness who directed him to Mr Banner.

Banner shook his head, "No, no I did not see them leave. What I saw was some, clothead ruin my illusion!" He said hotly. "Everything was going fine, the two men entered the chambers, I did my hocus pocus act then, Voila! They were gone from sight. But they never reappeared as they were supposed to. I saw two strange men leaving the area shortly after carrying two large rolled carpets. At the time I was not suspicious but now I think they may have stolen my subjects, effectively destroying my act!"

"What made you choose those two men in the first place?"

The magician cocked his head to the side, "Funny you should ask. A man approached me before the show and asked me to pick my volunteers from the two seat numbers he gave me. He said it was a prank on some old college friends and he slipped my two hundred dollars. Stage magic in a circus pays very little so I accepted."

"Can you describe this man to me?" Brown asked excitedly.

"Yes, he was a mousey little man, about five three with stringy hair and terrible body odor. He said his name was...something strange...Algernon! That was it, Algernon."

Brown frowned, Algernon, the name didn't ring any bells. "Can you tell me anything else about this Algernon?"

Banner thought for a moment, "Yes, he left the circus after the final act. He was with a large dark skinned man in a suit. They left in a black car with dark tinted windows and a government license plate."

Brown brightened at this news, "Really? That could be traceable. Do you remember the number?"

"A1165...something."

"Thank you very much, Mr Banner. You have been very helpful," Brown said, he shook the man's hand then quickly walked to his car. He got on the radio to his precinct and requested a search into the partial license plate. Now he had something to go on!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

AJ's eyelids had begun to lose some of their swelling when the entourage of interrogator's arrived in his cell. He closed them and swallowed hard, trying to put a look of nonchalance on his face. The leader, a dark haired man of Italian decent walked over to AJ and knelt in front of the prostrate form. "Hello, are you going to be more helpful than your brother was?"

AJ swallowed again and met the man's eyes, "As my brother told you, we can't help you. We do not know any Algernon and we have no files outside of our case files. If you don't believe me, go to our office and look for yourselves. There is nothing there for you."

The man smiled and motioned for a big, heavy set man to step forward, "Get this lad on a chair so we can talk," he ordered. The big man reached down, unlocked the wrist cuffs and then hoisted AJ onto a chair one of the other men had brought in as easily as lifting a sack of potatoes. Once his task was finished the big man stepped back and, hands clasped in from of him, took up a stance of alert readiness.

The leader leaned down until his brown and AJ's blue eyes were level, "We have already searched your office and your home. We will be searching your mother's home next..." He let the threat hang for a moment before speaking again. "So I suggest you give me what I want."

AJ's throat tightened, his mother was in grave danger if these men found her. He never kept anything with her address on it in the office so maybe they didn't know where she lived...but then again they had found his house. He shuddered and then looked up, pleadingly into the man's cruel face. "Look, I would never endanger my mother's life. I do not know what you want. I can't help you. Please...we were set up!"

The man looked at him, interestedly, "Set up? Explain."

AJ took a breath, "We were told to be at the circus by 6:00pm and given seat numbers. All we had to do was pick up the tickets when we arrived. We did so, found our seats and then were approached by someone who we didn't see. He told us he was our contact and that we should meet him after the show. Then we ended up here. That is all we know, I am telling you the truth!"

The man nodded, half turned away from the young man then turned and backhanded him across the face. AJ cried out in pain as the impact opened wounds from the night before. He heard Rick yelling from the other cell. He looked up and, spitting blood from a split lip, repeated his last statement. "I am telling you the truth. Do you think I would lie with my brother's and mother's lives in the balance? They are all I have!"

The interrogator snapped his fingers and his men began to exit the cell. "You have forced our hand, we will now go to your mother's house. Pray she is not there when we arrive."

"No! Please! Don't hurt her! She has nothing to do with this!" AJ screamed in desperation. But the retreating forms showed no signs of hesitation. The heavy door slammed shut and AJ could hear a bolt being slid into place. He gave in at last to his fears and began sobbing.

"Hey, AJ!" Rick shouted, his voice had a hard edge to it, "Stop crying like a baby and think! We have to get out of here to help mom. We can't do anything from here! Dry it up and think! My hands are free, are yours?"

AJ tried to control his mounting panic, "Y-yes...yes they are."

"Good, no look around. Is there anything in your cell you could pick a lock with?"

AJ scanned the room, he had been lying on a pallet of rough woolen blankets, that and his chair was all that was in the room, "No!" he called back to his brother.

Rick sighed, "Alright. That's out...hey!" he added excitedly. "There is a loose screw in this chair! I think I can get it." A few grunts issued forth from the grating as Rick worked the screw out of the dry wood. A cry of triumph told AJ his brother had succeeded.

"Can you pick the lock with it?" AJ asked.

Rick did not answer for a few moments, then with a shout he let the now opened ankle chains drop to the floor. "Yes, I think I can."

"Great! What about the door?"

Rick moved over to the door in his cell and examined it closely, "There is no lock to pick here, it's a bolt on the outside."

AJ felt his spirits drop, "So close..."

"That license plate you asked about is registered to the Federal Bureau of Investigations," Sergeant Hannah James explained to Lieutenant Brown upon his return to the precinct. "Unfortunately that is all I could find out about it. The Bureau refuses to give me anything else. They say it is part of an ongoing investigation."

Brown nodded gravely, "Whom did you speak with?"

Hannah glanced at her notes, "An Agent Donaldson."

"Can you get him on the phone for me please?"

The pretty young Sergeant nodded and dialed the number. After a few brief words she handed the receiver over to Brown. "Hello, is this Agent Donaldson?" He asked politely.

"Yes it is," Came the stiff reply. "As I explained to your Sergeant, I can not help you with your case. That vehicle is out on special assignment..."

Brown cut him off, "Now look here, Agent. I have two colleagues that are now somehow mixed up in your 'special assignment' so you had better start talking to me. Understand?"

The agent swallowed nervously at the angry tone in Brown's voice. "You had better speak with my superior," he pushed a button and the phone buzzed twice before another man answered briskly.

"Agent Gideon here, what can I do for you?" *Author's Note - This is just me playing around with my love of the show, Criminal Minds*

"Agent Gideon," Brown acknowledged. "I have two friends, P.I.'s that have somehow become entangled in one of your ongoing investigations. A car involved in the case was seen near a circus here in L.A. I need to know what's going on so that I can get my friends back."

"Agent Donaldson has just given me the information you gave him. It looks like your friends got mixed up with a wanted fugitive named, Benjamin Algernon. He is wanted for testimony in a case we are building against the crime boss, Lukas Balducci."

Brown whistled, "I have heard of him, isn't he responsible for killing 25 people?"

"Allegedly," Gideon said. "But that is another story. How did your friends get involved?"

"They were meeting a contact when things went sideways. I am not sure how or why but your boy, Algernon was seen talking to them. He later was seen being escorted away in your vehicle by what I assume was one of your agents."

There came the sounds of rustling papers for a few seconds then Gideon came back on the line. "It looks to me as if Algernon may have set your boys up. My man here says that he had Algernon under observation for the entire day, waiting his chance to approach him. When Algernon went in to the big top my agent followed. He witnesses what he thought was a meeting between Algernon and a couple of cronies. He describes them as two men, young, one with a mustache and a white hat the other blonde and cleanshaven."

"Those were my friends," Town explained. "What happened then?"

"Then Algernon left the tent. Agent Williams was able to corner him outside the big top and bring him in. He is here in Virginia being questioned."

"Can I speak with him?"

"I am afraid that is impossible. He is needed for this case. Without his testimony the whole thing falls apart..."

Town cut in, "Look, Agent. My friends are out there. This man knows something and I intend to find out what it is!"

"Let me finish. What I was trying to say is that we will question him about your friends and get any pertinent information back to as soon as we have it OK?" Gideon said calmly, as if talking to an angry child.

Town sighed, "Alright but I need that information soon." He hung up the phone, unsure of where to look next.

Cecilia Simon sat at her husband's old desk and looked around at the cluttered study. He had never been a neat man and with all his out of town affairs his study had become the storage room for all of his accumulated odds and ends. There was his old army footlocker, full of war memorabilia. The giant globe he had bought to teach the boys geography. Her eyes came to rest on a photograph in a simple wooden frame on the desk. It was of her and the boys when Rick was 12. She smiled and picked it up, touching the boy's faces in turn as if caressing them. She sighed sadly, were they even alive? A sharp noise from outside drew her attention to the window. Carefully she stood and crossed over to it without exposing herself. She leaned slowly out from behind the curtain until she could see out into the driveway and there she saw the source of the noise. Three thugs in black ski masks had forced the lock on her door and were letting themselves in. Quietly she tiptoed to the study door and locked it silently. Then she grabbed the telephone off the desk and dialed Lieutenant Brown's precinct. But to her dismay there was no dial tone. The wires had been cut or disabled somehow. In desperation she looked about the room for a weapon. There was a pistol in her bedroom but that was could hear footsteps coming down the hall and she pressed herself into a corner, trying to control her panicked breathing so as not to give away her hiding place. A sudden shout rang out, causing her to jump, and then the sound of fighting soon followed. A gunshot echoed through the house and then there was silence. Cecilia pressed further into her corner and closed her eyes. Then to her relief a familiar voice called out, "Mrs. Simon?"

"Lieutenant Brown?" She answered shakily, "Is that you?"

A knock sounded on the study door, "Yes ma'am it's me. Are you OK?"

Releasing the breath she didn't realize she had been holding, Mrs. Simon ran over and unlocked the door, "No I am not hurt. Thank God you were here!" She gave him a hug and he hugged her back. Both of them happy to see the other unharmed. Cecilia pulled back at length. "Who are these men? Do they have something to do with the boy's disappearance?"

"We assume so but we need to question them to be sure. Why don't you come on down to the precinct with me where it's safe." Brown escorted the older lady down the hall. She grabbed her jacket and nodded.

"Thank you, I will take you up on that. But answer me this. How come you just happened to be here when those hoodlums attacked?"

Brown smiled, "It was a hunch Mrs. S. A good hunch. I figured the same guys who broke into the office and AJ's house wouldn't stop there."

Cecilia smiled, "I am glad you were here."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

A dull thus echoed through the metal grating in the wall and AJ closed his eyes in sympathy for his brother. Rick had been throwing himself into the door over and over again trying to break down the hinges. "Please stop!" He shouted. "You aren't going to be able to break down the door!"

"I have to try and get out of here somehow, AJ! What else am I supposed to do?! Let them get to mom?!" Another thud and a moan from Rick.

AJ gritted his teeth, "Are you OK?"

"Peachy!" Rick spat out.

AJ looked around his tiny cell again but saw nothing he had not seen before. He closed his eyes in frustration. He was worried about his mother, about Rick and for himself. What was going to happen next? Were they all going to end up dead? A single tear slipped down his face at these gloomy thoughts, he didn't know where to turn next. "Oh Dear God..." he prayed silently, "please get us out of this." He opened his eyes and looked at his cell door. There was a faint crack of light around the edge he hadn't noticed before. He looked down at the chains binding his ankles. They were short but he might be able to reach the door. Standing he stretched out the chain as far as it would go then reached out with his hand...just shy of touching the door. He knelt on the floor and then, his weight balanced on his left hand he reached out with his right and to his joy he felt the rough wood under his fingers. He listened for a moment to make sure there were none of the kidnappers around then pushed hard against the door. It swung slowly open at his touch. "Rick!" He shouted, "My door's open! If I could just slip out of these chains then I can get us out of here!" Sitting down on the floor he slipped his shoes and socks off then began wiggling the cuffs on the chains back and forth to try and slide them off of his feet. to his elation the cuff slid over his arch on his right foot and dropped to the floor.

"Are you free?" Rick shouted excitedly from the other cell.

"Almost!" AJ called back, he was working furiously at the second cuff but it was tighter than the other. Realizing he needed lubrication he rolled his eyes then spit on his ankle. He worked the saliva around under the cuff then put pressure and with a clang the second chain hit the floor. "I'm free!" He called to his brother.

"Good! Come open my door!"

Quickly AJ pulled on his socks and shoes then ran to Rick's cell door. He slid back the bolt and saw his brother for the first time since their abduction. He looked awful, bruises and dried blood covering his face. But there was no time for sympathy. They had to get away.

Stealthily they slunk down the hall, checking every corner for possible ambushes. They passed a large window and carefully looked out. They were on the second floor of an old stone building. Rick guessed it was an old vineyard holding by the barrels and other winemaking paraphernalia outside next to the outbuilding AJ had seen before. They found the stairs in a small alcove and quickly made their way down to the ground floor. They stood at the bottom, hidden from view by a large pillar and cautiously scanned the front entryway. It seemed devoid of life so AJ and Rick silently looked at each other, nodded and made a break for the door.

"Where do you think you two are going?!" An angry voice shouted from behind them. But the brothers didn't stop running. They hit the door just as a gun began firing. Shoving their way outside they continued to run until they were deep into the woods surrounding the house. Once they were a safe distance away they stopped for a breather. Rick leaned against a tree and AJ collapsed onto a rock nearby. They had been beaten, starved and kept from water for the entirety of their captivity. They had been literally running on adrenaline for the last few minutes. Chests heaving as they drew in ragged breaths the two brothers sat in the growing darkness.

Rick looked over at his little brother and took stock of his condition. Bruises covered his face and there was dried blood on his temple. He probably had a concussion. He sat at an angle, holding his side and Rick quickly diagnosed a broken rib. Then he saw fresh blood on AJ's trouser leg. "AJ, were you hit back there?"

AJ shook his head, "I...I don't think so. Why?"

Rick pushed himself up and crossed to his brother's side. He knelt and ripped the pants up to AJ's knee and saw what he feared. A bullet had caught the young man in the left calf. It had passed clean through but the wound was bleeding badly. Without a word Rick whipped off his shirt and tied it tightly around the leg, stemming the flow. AJ winced, "Why'd you have to point that out?" he joked, "It didn't hurt until now."

Rick grinned, "If it hurts that is a good sign. It means you're brain's still functioning like it's supposed to."

AJ winced, "Well it's functioning all right." He looked around at the small clearing they found themselves in. It was almost full dark now and it was starting to get cold. He looked back at Rick. "Are you OK?"

Rick looked down at himself, checking from every angle he could then nodded, "Yep! I made it through unscathed!"

AJ laughed, "That's a big word for you. Are you sure you know what it means?"

Rick gave AJ a sarcastic look, "Of course I do. It means I was quick enough not to get shot, unlike another fella I know who shall remain nameless."

AJ shook his head, "So how are we gonna get out of here?"

Rick sighed, he had been studying their options and wasn't sure what was their best bet. They could try and circle back to the house. Maybe with an insane amount of luck they could steal a car or something. But there were men with guns back there and Rick knew AJ would be handicapped because of his leg. Continuing on seemed their best choice but they didn't know where they were. They might wander around for hours before hitting a road or something that could lead them back to civilization. He met AJ's eyes and saw fear there. The younger man was trying his best to hide it but Rick knew his little brother. He smiled reassuringly and pointed towards the west. "We are going to head that way until we hit a road. It can't be too far away, these goons have been using it to get back and forth into town."

"Are you sure that's the right way?"

Rick nodded, "Yes, I saw the way the driveway curved as we ran out of there earlier. It headed west and so will we."

"Do you think they're still looking for us?"

"They might be," Rick mused. "So we'll throw them off the trail. Come on." Rick stood and started walking north. AJ followed, confused but he trusted his brother and didn't say anything. After about fifty paces, Rick winked at AJ and began walking backwards. Stepping in each of his own tracks. The brothers did this until they reached the clearing once more. Then with a satisfied nod Rick broke off a tree branch and motioned for AJ to start down the western path. As they walked he obliterated their tracks with the branches' leaves, leaving a smooth trail behind them. He did this for a hundred paces or so then he tossed the branch and grabbed AJ's arm and put it around his shoulders, supporting part of his weight. "Come on." He said smiling. Let's see if we can pick up the pace a bit." He grimaced as his previously injured shoulder protested the added weight with a flash of pain. But he kept moving. If his time in Vietnam had taught him anything it was endurance. He would get AJ out of the woods alive if it killed him.

"Tell me where you are holding my friends and we might be able to work out a deal here," Lieutenant Brown said sharply to the man sitting in the chair in front of him. Out of the four men who had broken into the Simon house, only three remained alive. One had been shot when Brown and his men had taken them trying to get Cecilia. He had begun interrogation as soon as they had arrived back at the police station and this was the last man. The other two had remained firm and not given him anything. The criminal before him now was his last chance to find his friends. "I can talk to the D.A. and get you a minimum sentence if you roll on your boys. All you have to do is tell me where my friends are. Are they alive?"

The hood sat in silence, not meeting Brown's gaze. Brown fought down the urge to punch him in the face. Sometimes he wished he could use more than just words to get these men to talk. Slamming both palms on the table between them, Brown leaned forward into the man's face until they were mere inches apart. "Look, Pal. I have wasted enough time with you! Tell me what you did to my friends or so help me I will see you buried in the system! You will never see the light of day again. You will serve your time in maximum security where all the murderers and rapists go! You won't last a week inside! Now tell me what I want to know or the offers off the table for good!"

Looking defeated the man slumped in his chair, "They'll kill me if I tell you anything..."

"I won't let that happen," Brown reassured the man.

Blue eyes meeting hard brown ones the criminal sighed and shrugged, "You're friends are being held in the old vineyard at Danbrook. They are alive."

Brown breathed a sigh of relief, "What is the story, why did you take them?"

The hood shook his head, "Look I don't know much on that score. All I can tell you is that we were getting our orders from some big wig back in Chicago."

Lukas Balducci, Brown thought grimly. "How many men are at the vineyard?"

"Three, all of them armed."

"My Sergeant is going to take your statement. As promised I will do everything I can to help you if the information you gave me is correct." Brown said motioning to the mirrored window. The door opened and a burly cop stepped inside with a notebook and pencil. Brown nodded at him then left the room.

He stepped quickly over to his office where Mrs.. Simon waited. The look on her face was full of expectance as he entered the room. He broke into a wide grin. "He broke, we know where the boy's are. I am going to go get them now."

Cecilia smiled and jumped to her feet, "I am coming with you."

Brown shook his head, "It would be better if you waited here. We don't know what is out there but it will be dangerous."

"But they're my sons! It's torture just sitting here, waiting for news!" She protested.

Brown placed his hands on the older lady's shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "I know. If I was in your place I would feel exactly the same. But your boys would strangle me if I let anything happen to you. Please wait here."

Knowing she was beaten, Cecilia sat back down. She looked up at Brown as he slipped on his jacket in preparation to leave. "Please bring them back to me." She said in a hoarse whisper.

Brown nodded, smiled and left the room.

"Rick...stop for a second...please," AJ said weakly. His leg had started bleeding again and he was starting to feel faint. He had tried to keep going but his vision was starting to black out. Then he lost consciousness. Rick stopped and lowered AJ to the ground. In the darkness he felt for his makeshift bandage. Fear gripped him when he felt the warm blood soaking the cloth. AJ needed medical attention now! Rick pulled off his belt and made a tourniquet just below AJ's knee. He re wrapped the wound with AJ's shirt which he slipped off the still form. Once satisfied he reached up and felt for a pulse. AJ's heart was beating rapidly and he moaned softly in pain. Rick felt desperation overtaking him. What were they going to do now? AJ couldn't walk and Rick wasn't sure he could carry him. He couldn't just leave him here and go for help. If the kidnappers hadn't been fooled by his false trail they would be closing in and if they found AJ they might kill him. Wishing he had a way out of this, Rick made AJ as comfortable as possible and then leaned against a tree and shut his eyes. Before he knew it he was praying. He looked up at the starry sky and begged for his brother's life.

A light suddenly appeared in the darkness, a beam that grew in size as it drew nearer. Rick could hear the car's engine now and realized he had found the road! With a cry he jumped up and made his way the few yards to the pavement and without a thought stepped out into the lane and began waving his arms furiously. The car slowed upon seeing him and then stopped. Rick raced to the driver's window and begged ride to the hospital. The driver, a man in his fifties, looked Rick up and down, noting the blood and bruises. Rick spread his arms and stepped back, "I am not carrying a weapon. I just need to get my brother to a hospital."

The driver made up his mind and stepped out of the car, "Where is he, Lad?" He asked in a soft english accent.

Rick smiled with relief and led the man to where his brother lay. Together the two man carried AJ to the car and deposited him on the back seat. Rick slipped in with him and cradled his head. The driver got in and started down the road as fast as he dared in the darkness. He looked into the rearview mirror at the worried face of his passenger. "Name's Daggett. What's yours, Lad?"

Rick met the driver's gaze in the mirror, "Uh it's Simon...Rick Simon, this is AJ."

Daggett nodded and kept up the conversation, "How come ye to be wandering around the woods in your state?"

Rick blew out a breath, "That's a long story...one that I am not even entirely sure of."

Daggett nodded again.

"Your english, right?" Rick asked.

Dagget smiled, "Yorkshire Dales, born and bred. I am here visitin' my daughter and her husband. He's an American."

Rick smiled too, "That's great. Were you on the way to them?"

Daggett nodded, "Aye, but they'll still be there after I get you two to hospital."

Rick leaned back and closed his eyes. He hadn't let himself think about how truly exhausted he was until now. In the safety of the kind Daggett's car Rick slipped into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Lieutenant Brown stood in what had formerly been AJ's cell and took it all in as a wave of nausea washed over him. Blood smears on the floor and walls told the story of torture. The still locked ankle cuffs on the floor gave him hope however. If they had been removed by one of the kidnappers they would surely have used a key. He crossed to the window and looked out into the darkness, silently praying for his friend's safety.

He and his men had arrived at the house about an hour previously. They had had a relatively easy time rounding up the three remaining kidnappers. But a search of the house and grounds turned up only grisly signs of the missing Simon brothers. Nothing to indicate which way they had fled, if indeed they had managed to escape.

"Excuse me, are you Lieutenant Brown?" A soft voice asked, startling Brown out of his revere.

He turned and saw a man standing in the door way. He was dressed in slacks and a dress shirt but no tie. His loose fitting trench coat gave him an air of mystery but his kind eyes and wide smile cast all suspicious thoughts out the window. "Yes, and you are?"

The man smiled and stuck out his hand, "I am Special Agent Gideon of the FBI's Behavioral Analysis Unit. I am here because we heard that some of Balducci's agents might be here. I have been keeping tabs on your case. I am here to help find your friends if I can."

Brown frowned, "How are my missing friends an FBI matter?"

Gideon shook his head, "It's not. However I am here and I want to help you. I would be reaching for help if it were my friends who were missing."

Brown nodded, "OK, then I accept your kind offer. I have men searching the woods for any clues. So these were Balducci's men huh?"

Gideon nodded gravely, "Yes. It seems that Algernon knew more than we originally thought. He had stolen some of Balducci's personal correspondence that ties him to organized crime back in New York as well as Chicago. He was discovered and a bounty was put out on his life so he tried to hide the papers. His plan was to give them to the Simon's at the circus but he saw one of Balducci's men in the crowd. He told them to meet him later but was intercepted by my man before he could get to his hide out. We have the papers and Algernon is set to testify. Balducci is going down."

"How come the BAU is involved? I didn't think organized crime was your thing?"

Gideon shook his head, "It isn't normally but the 25 deaths you mentioned before got us involved. We found victim number 20 and began pursuing a serial killer angle that lead us to Balducci."

Brown nodded, "So your case is closed. All we're missing are the Simons. Any idea where we should start looking?"

"Well I am guessing by these locked cuffs that your friends escaped. And the blood out in the front yard suggests someone was wounded, probably one of the Simons as none of the gang members are injured. I would start calling hospitals."

"Blood in the front yard?" Brown asked. He hadn't seen anything.

Gideon nodded, "Yes, I took the liberty of looking around outside a bit before I came in."

Brown nodded, "You're good. Thank you for the advice. I will get on that."

"We're here, Laddie," Daggett said, gently shaking Rick by the shoulder. "We've arrived at hospital."

Rick forced his eyes open and saw Daggett's smiling face swimming into view, "What?" he asked, still groggy, "Oh, we're here!" He sat up and checked AJ's pulse. Slow and steady. He shook his head to clear it then saw the aides coming with a stretcher and a wheelchair. With an effort he slid out of the seat and helped lift AJ onto the stretcher before collapsing into the wheelchair. Daggett walked beside as the two Simon's were wheeled into the emergency room. He followed Rick when the aides spilt off, some taking AJ to surgery and the others taking Rick to exam room one.

The exam room was like every other the older Simon had ever been in. White and sterile, smelling of carbolic and bleach. He looked over at Daggett who was making himself comfortable on a nearby chair. "Thank you for getting us here," Rick said, his voice thick with emotion. Now that he and AJ were safe he was bombarded with all the pent up fears and stresses of the past day and night. The aides left with the promise that the Doctor would be right in. "You don't have to stay, you need to get to your family." Rick told Daggett as firmly as he could manage.

Dagget smiled, a fatherly concern evident on his features, "If it's all the same to you, Lad I'll stay and see how it turns out. I haven't even really met your brother yet. You might say I have an interest in your wellfare."

Rick smiled, "OK if you want to stay I don't mind." He coughed and Daggett walked over to the small sink and filled a paper cup with water, bringing it over to Rick who drank it gratefully.

"Thank you, I needed that."

"Fancy another?" Daggett winked.

"Keep 'me comin' barkeep!" Rick said jovially. The door opened then and a tall woman with kind green eyes and grey streaked red hair stepped into the room. She was wearing a white lab coat and carrying a stethoscope. She looked to be in her forties but was still very pretty.

"Hello, you must be the patient," she said with a smile, "May I ask your name?"

Rick nodded, "Yes ma'am, it's Simon, Rick Simon. Yours?" He winked.

She shook her head, "Cheeky boy, my name is Dr Vance, Lydia if you like."

"I like," Rick smiled at the attractive woman. He grew suddenly serious, "How is my brother?"

Lydia smiled reassuringly, "He is in surgery but he is going to be fine. I saw Dr Addams was the attending and your brother couldn't be in better hands.

Rick nodded, "Thank you."

"Now is there anyone we need to contact? Family? Friends? Let them know you're here?" Lydia asked.

Rick nodded, "Yes, my mother and my friend, Lieutenant Brown of the LAPD."

Lydia made a note of their numbers then dispatched a nurse to make the calls. Then she politely shooed Daggett from the room as she made her examination.

"You were right!" Brown called to Agent Gideon excitedly from his cruiser, "I just got the call. The Simon's are at St Angelica's hospital back in the city!"

Gideon smiled broadly, "Wonderful!"

Brown shook Gideon's hand, "Thank you for coming out. I suppose you'll be taking the suspects back to Chicago?" He jerked a thumb at the three apprehended gangsters. Gideon shook his head, not directly. They will be collected later when the trial against Balducci starts."

"So you really did just come out to help me?" Brown asked, incredulous.

Gideon nodded, "I wish I could have been of more assistance but all's well. I should get back myself."

Brown nodded, "Safe flight!" He called as the man left.

Cecilia Simon took the receiver of the phone being offered to her by the big officer with trembling hands. He had said it was someone with news about her sons, was it bad news? She couldn't stop the tremor in her voice as she answered, "Hello? This is Mrs.. Simon."

"Yes ma'am, this is Lieutenant Brown. We found Rick and AJ! They are alive and at the hospital now. I am on my way there and I have given Officer Tyler instructions to drive you here."

Cecilia let out the breath she had been holding and sat down heavily, "Oh thank God!" She exclaimed, "And thank you!"

Brown chuckled, "You are most welcome. See you soon."

Cecilia nodded and handed the phone back to the officer, tears of joy in her eyes. He smiled, all of the Simons were known and liked at the precinct, "I am happy for you, Mrs.. Simon. Follow me, I will take you to see your sons." The burly Tyler said gently.

Rick leaned back into the soft pillows and sighed in pleasure. It felt like ages since he had relaxed on a comfortable bed. He had been assigned to a room after the exam. Dr Vance had diagnosed him with a cracked rib, torn labrum in his shoulder, dehydration and exhaustion. She had prescribed bedrest and an IV of nutrients. He now lay in the comfy bed and looked out the window. Things were looking up.

A soft knock on the door then it opened and Daggett stepped in and smiled. He walked over to the bed, "Well, Lad. You look better all cleaned up."

Rick nodded, he had washed and changed into hospital scrubs and a t shirt. "I feel better too."

Daggett laughed and sat down, pulling a chair close to the bed, "I checked up on AJ and he's coming out of surgery now. Dr Vance arranged it so he'll be in the same room."

Rick grinned, "And he was alright?"

"Right as rain they said, Just wanting some rest and recovery."

Rick nodded, "How can I thank you for all that you've done?"

Daggett shook his head, "Nay, Lad. I've done nout! Just if it were my sons in need of help I would hope someone would be there for them...you know?"

"I do..."

The door opened again and this time it was two orderlies pushing in a gurney. AJ's sleeping form was transferred expertly from the gurney to the bed next to Rick's. "How is he?" Rick asked.

The orderly smiled, "He's just coming out of the anesthetic. He should be awake in a few minutes."

"Thanks," Rick said as the two men left. He looked over his brother's still form. Bruises still covered his face but he looked much better than he had back at the clearing. His cheeks had good color and his breathing was deep and even.

"He looks like he's going to make it," Daggett said with a smile.

Rick nodded his agreement, "I think you're right."

"He the younger brother?" Daggett asked.

Rick turned to face him, "Yes...how did you know?"

"I can tell by the protectiveness in your eyes, Lad. I have six of me own, I can tell the older brother."

"Yes, I guess that's true." Rick said, he looked back towards AJ, "But he has had to be the protector from time to time too..." He let his voice drift off, thinking of the times when it had been him lying there while AJ looked after him.

"You two police?" Daggett asked.

"No, Private Investiagtors," Rick explained.

"Ah, I see. Must be a lot of danger in that line of work?"

"Sometimes..."

AJ stirred and his eyelids fluttered as he started to wake up. Rick sat up, swung his legs over the side of his bed and reached across to AJ's. "Hey there, sleeping beauty. It's about time you decided to join the party."

AJ moaned and opened his eyes, "What happened?" He asked.

"You passed out," Rick explained, "We had to catch a ride to the hospital with this man here. You got blood all over his back seat too." Rick mock chided.

AJ blinked rapidly then pushed himself up into more of a sitting position. He looked over at Daggett and smiled, "Thank you, sir. You probably saved our lives."

Rick shook his head, "No probably about it! He saved our butts!"

Daggett laughed, "I did no more than anyone else would do. Pleased to finally meet you, AJ. I am Paul Daggett."

Just then the door pushed open once more as Cecilia and Brown entered the room. Cecilia ran over to her boys and threw an arm around each one. "Thank heavens you're alright!" She cried. She pulled back and looked each one of them in the eyes. "Don't you ever do that to me again! You hear me?!"

"Yes ma'am!" Both men agreed. She hugged them again then turned to Daggett and smiled.

"I am Cecilia Simon, these are my sons, I heard from the nurse that you brought them in to the hospital?"

"Yes ma'am, that I did."

Cecilia stood and crossed the room, she stuck out her hand then changed her mind and threw her arms around the startled Englishman. "Thank you from the bottom of my heart. Is there any way we can repay you?"

Daggett flushed, "Really there is no need for that. I didn't hardly do a thing to be made such a fuss over."

Cecilia smiled, "And if our situations were reversed how would you feel?"

Daggett nodded slowly, "Aye, reckon I'd be doin the same as you."

With a nod and a smile, Cecilia turned back to her sons. With laughter and tears the Simon, Brown and Mr. Daggett talked and swapped stories well into the night. It was nearing 4am when Daggett finally stood and said his goodbyes, promising to keep in touch and then he left. AJ and Rick had fallen asleep from pure exhaustion and Cecilia had talked the nurses into bringing her a cot to sleep on so she would be close to her boys. Brown waved farewell as he too left for home and some well earned sleep.

It was nearly a week later before either Simons felt up to returning to their office. AJ was still on crutches per Doctor's orders and Rick's arms was in a sling after a minor surgery to re-attach the labrum in his shoulder. The two hobbled up the stairs and into the office to find everything neat and tidy save the small pile of mail lying below the door slot. AJ stooped awkwardly and picked it up. "Bless mother for hiring cleaners," He shuffled over to his chair and plopped down into it with a groan. Rick grimaced and sat gingerly in his own chair. They sat in silence for a few seconds, both tired from exertion. Then AJ sat up and grabbed the packet of letters and started sorting. "Bill, bill, another bill...hmm." AJ stopped sorting and opened one letter. Rick watched his brother's face as he read. It broke into a wide grin and then AJ started laughing so hard he was holding his stomach. Rick looked on in confusion until AJ crumpled the letter and threw it to Rick. He opened it read it and then he began laughing and then he groaned and held his shoulder.

"Ah, what a pitiful couple we are," AJ laughed.

Rick feigned wounded pride, "Hey watch who you're calling pitiful!"

AJ shook his head, "So what do you think? Do we send her a check?" He asked, referring to the letter.

Rick shook his head, "No way! There is no way her dress cost that much!"

"It's amazing how we go through hell last week and then we come home to a bill for a buttered dress like nothing ever happened. Why couldn't those hoods have taken this?" AJ mock complained.

Rick smiled, "Ah go ahead and pay her, AJ. After all it was you who ruined her dress."

AJ crumpled another paper and hit Rick in the face with it, "What?! It was you who ripped the bag!"

Rick shook his head patronizingly, "No, I distinctly remember it was you who stole my popcorn in the first place."

AJ hurled another paper missile but Rick caught it and whipped it back at his brother. The paper fight continued with the brothers never reaching a solid agreement on whose fault the ruined dress was.

THE END


End file.
